The Kaitlin Movie 2
'The Kaitlin Movie 2 '''is a television movie, serving as the sequel to [[The Kaitlin Movie|''The Kaitlin Movie]]. This is the second feature-length film in the series. Alec, the Fateful Five, the cat clan, Albert, and Armageddon all team up to take down Kaitlin and her friends. Being a fight that Super Kaitlin herself can't do alone, so she calls her friends to become superheroes as well. Movie Summary Act I It's a beautiful day in town. You couldn't ask for a more perfect day. The sun was shining, there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the birds were chirping happy songs. But all of a sudden, it's all interrupted. A giant goo monster is rampaging through town. Gary the Great is chasing after it. He knew he shouldn't have mixed gelatin with his anti-depressant pills. A random bystander wonders how that's even possible. Emma sees the trouble and wonders what they're gonna do. Hannah knows what to do. Meanwhile, Kaitlin is at home writing in her diary, when all of a sudden, she sees the Super Kaitlin signal. She knows it's time to get into action. She gets into her Super Kaitlin costume and heads to town. She notices the giant gelatin monster and thinks of a way to take it down. She asks the mayor if she can borrow some water from the water tower. Austin wonders when they got the money to build a water tower. Kaitlin takes a giant pipe, connects it to the water tower, and it all flows down to the gelatin monster. It melts away, and everyone cheers for Super Kaitlin. Shannon wonders what this town would do without her. Kaitlin goes home, exhausted. She rips off her costume and lies in bed. She thinks that now she's a super hero, life has been exhausting. She pulls her diary back out and writes in it. Meanwhile, in Albert's lair, a group of villains has met up. Albert decided to host a luncheon for the villains. Albert thanks Knuckle Sandwich for providing the tater tot casserole and Alec for the wonderful lasagna. Mighty Max thinks this is great and all, but he wants to know the real reason why they're here. Albert says that he's gathered everyone here because of Kaitlin. Each villain is reminded of the time they were taken down by her. Albert points out that Kaitlin has now become an even bigger threat, because she is now a super hero. Zack Attack thinks that's impressive, but Armageddon tells him it's not. Caleb wonders what they're supposed to do to take her out. Albert says this is why he gathered everyone, because together, they can all take her out. Then Albert goes into song about his plan. Fistface wonders if that was necessary. Albert apologizes and says that ever since the musical episode he can't stop thinking about musical numbers. Nonetheless, all the villains think this plan will be brilliant. They can't wait to commence it. They begin planning. Act II The next day, Olivia has all of her friends over. Katie is glad that she's doing this, otherwise she'd be stuck watching Hailey at a volleyball clinic. Maddie wants to play Just Dance. Olivia puts the game in. Olivia, Maddie, Emma, and Casha play first. As Kaitlin sits there, watching, she thinks about the other day. Anna can tells she has something on her mind. Anna asks Kaitlin what's wrong. Kaitlin is thinking about how tough that gelatin monster was. She wonders what would happen if she was ever in a fight alone with nobody to help her. Anna says that, of course, they would step in and help her out. Anna says that Kaitlin hasn't been in fights alone, even if it seemed like she was. She mentions the fight with Roger, the volleyball grudge match, and when they went to that Sonic place. Kaitlin peaks her head up a little. Anna then offers a match of Just Dance. Kaitlin goes, along with Maddie and Tori. Back at Albert's lair, the villains are prepping their battle strategies and armies. After a song montage, Albert thinks they're ready to go. Albert has summoned up an army of evil wizards. Alec has his cow minions. The Fateful Five made themselves new robotic body suits, Caleb gathers up the cat clan, and Armageddon is ready to cause some natural disasters. The villains march into town. In town, Laura and her sister, Rachel, are at the convenient store. Laura wants Rachel to get her some Pop Tarts. Rachel goes into the store. As Laura is waiting in the car, she notices something in the side mirror. She sees a giant group of people. She wonders if it's coachella. She is way off and notices that it's villains. She thinks this is going to turn as ugly as the time she went to the dinosaur park. Albert declares that it's time for havoc. The villains each deal out some form of evil to everyone. Albert demands his wizard army to attack. The Fateful Five confront Keagan and Ryan in their robot suits. Caleb and the cat clan charge at Jade, Hailey, and Kole. Alec and his cows tip cars over. One of the cow minions tips Austin and says that's what humans get for tipping them over. Armageddon conjures up a tornado. Laura thinks this is not good at all. Act III Back at Olivia's house, the girls are having too much fun with Just Dance to realize what trouble the town is facing. Maddy thinks it's nothing, but when she looks out the window, she realizes that pretty much everything is destroyed. She also spots the Super Kaitlin signal in the air. Kaitlin whips out the costume and gets into action. She confronts Albert and wonders what he's been up to this time. Albert says that this isn't only his doing. He whistles for the other villains, and they confront Kaitlin. Kaitlin is scared out of her mind. Alone, she tries to fight all the villains herself. In Olivia's house, all of Kaitlin's friends are watching in horror. Anna remembers how Kaitlin was feeling exhausted because of the gelatin monster the other day. She also remembers how she said that her friends would back her up if she was ever in a fight alone and needed help. She also remembers that tonight is taco night at home. Anna brings up what Kaitlin told her and what she told Kaitlin to her friends. Kayla thinks Anna is crazy because they have no super hero experience whatsoever. Savannah would be willing to learn if it meant the jeopardy of the town and their friend. Everyone agrees to become superheroes. They head out and confront the villains. Armageddon is mad because Albert never accounted for extra heroes. Albert isn't worried because they're through with this town anyways. Now that the town of Super Kaitlin is destroyed, they can now focus on destroying the entire world. Back at the store, Rachel comes out and notices all the damage. Laura explains to her what happened. Rachel can see in the distance a group of people that Laura knows. They head over. Becca and Carson look outside to see what's going on. Carson thinks this is really bad. Being on the robotics team, Becca feels as if something needs to be done, with a robot. She follows Rachel and Laura. Rachel and Laura see that Kaitlin's friends are trying to become superheroes. But all of a sudden, the villains take Kaitlin captive. They head to Chicago. Macy thinks this is great. Casha wonders if she really thinks that, but Macy points out she meant it sarcastically. Maddy wonders how on earth they're supposed to rescue Kaitlin now. She thinks they're the worst superheroes ever. Becca comes and says she thinks she can help out the girls become super heroes. The girls grin. Becca creates them all high-tech super hero suits. Olivia thanks Becca, and the girls fly off to Chicago. Act IV The villains make their base at the top of the Willis Tower. They have Kaitlin in a cage and they say she'll never escape. Being exhausted, Kaitlin has no strength to free herself from the cage. She watches in grief as the villains tear apart the city. Just then, Kaitlin thinks she sees her friends flying in. She's in shock. She wonders why they just didn't use protein shakes to grow huge like she did once. Savannah says that some days, Super Kaitlin may need to rest. Katie says that they became heroes so they can help her out when she needs it. Anna reminds Kaitlin about what they talked about at Olivia's house. Kaitlin brightens up and tells the girls strategies they need to use to take out the villains. They all think those are good ideas and head down to the city. The battle engages. Caleb sends his cat clan army to attack Shannon, but she says there's no way she's becoming their queen again. She gets them all wet with a water gun and the cats get scared out of their minds. Albert and his wizard army attempt to attack Katie, Maddie, Emma, and Casha. They all fight the wizards, and it's eventually down to Albert. Armageddon tries to conjure up a sandstorm, but Savannah and Tori prevent him from doing so. The Fateful Five confront Macy, Olivia, Maddie, Jordan, and Kayla. It's a pretty even match. Kaitlin is watching from above the Willis Tower, hoping they can all do it. Katie and Maddy fly up and rescue Kaitlin from the cage. Kaitlin joins them in the epic battle. Shannon takes out the cat clan and Caleb easily, the Fateful Five is defeated, and Alec is sent back to his dimension. Albert and Armageddon are left. Together, the two combine their powers. Albert threatens that they're going to destroy the entire world in one blow with their giant, almighty power surge. Katie thinks she made chocolate in her pants. Kaitlin thinks that if they can bond together and become powerful, so can they. All the girls hold hands, and create a power surge more powerful than Albert and Armageddon's. The two villains are in shock. The girls attack with their power surge. The two villains are wiped out. The girls all cheer, but they notice Kaitlin on the ground. They all think she's dead. Savannah checks her pulse, and there's nothing. All the girls form a circle around her and hold hands. Katie knows that there's nothing that can bring her back. Olivia is gonna miss having adventures with her. Casha wonders who's gonna be the main character of the series now. But just then, a bit of the power surge was left and it floats down to Kaitlin. Somehow, it powers Kaitlin up and brings her back to life. All the girls are beyond happy. Kaitlin thanks them all for their help, and thinks they'll be great additions to her super hero team. Tori thinks this has been fun and all, but they wonder how they're gonna clean up the mess. Casha pulls out the normal ray, which she stole from Trev. They zap the city back to normal. Kaitlin says they should all go home and zap that village back to normal. Production Information * Although the movie was said to have a new mix of animation, it only sticks to CGI * The opening theme is done by Volbeat, and the ending theme is an orchestral/big band piece done by Walter Murphy. Both are original compositions * There are eight deleted scenes in total. All of which can be found in the "special features" menu of the DVD release: ** Gary flashing back to the creation of the gelatin monster ** An extended version of the Super Kaitlin theme song ** Hailey at her volleyball clinic ** Olivia, Maddie, Emma, and Casha debating between "Super Bass" and "Call Me Maybe" ** Rachel and Carson debating over the price of a bag of chips ** Anna thinking about taco night ** Kaitlin talking about Bernie Sanders to Albert ** An alternate ending in which Kaitlin remains alive * Twenty-third time the fourth wall is broken Soundtrack ''Main article: The Kaitlin Movie 2 Original Soundtrack'' Critical reception Reviews for this movie were generally positive, with only one mixed review from IGN. IGN praised the movie for its music, CGI, and story, but criticized it for its repeated ideas. The movie received a rating of 85% on Rotten Tomatoes. The movie cashed in a whopping 8.60 million viewers the night of its premiere. Trivia * The gelatin monster, and the way its defeated, are a nod to the Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Day of the Living Gelatin" * Kaitlin's diary from "Snow Day" is seen * Super Kaitlin makes her third appearance * Some familiar items are seen in Kaitlin's room: ** Her Christmas presents from "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" and "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" ** The heroism article from "Straight Outta School" ** The "NO" poster from "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" ** A seminar packet from "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" ** Her office resume from "Piles and Piles of Papers" * All the villains are reminded of when Kaitlin took them out, which were in: ** "When the Going Gets Rough" ** "Straight Outta School" ** "A Different Type Of Culture" ** "The Kaitlin Movie" ** "Super Kaitlin!" * Albert mentions the events of "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" * Olivia's entertainment center appears to be set up the exact same way from "High School Troubles" * The girls are seen playing ''Just Dance 4 ** Also, they can be heard dancing to "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley and "Beauty and a Beat" by Justin Bieber * Anna mentions the events of "Shining Like a Diamond", "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills", and "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" * The in-store version of "His Cheeseburger" from VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''can be heard in the convenient store * Laura mentions the events of the [[Laura's Stories|''Laura's Stories]] episode "Jurassic Laura" * When the girls confront the villains, "A Boss Approaches" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''is heard * Kaitlin mentions using protein shakes to grow really huge, like she did in "Straight Outta School" * Shannon says the cats won't make her queen again, like they did in "A Different Type Of Culture" * The ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''final boss theme remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard during the big battle * Katie mentions making chocolate in her pants, a joke made by Trev in "The Chocolate Bunny" * "Sayonara" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when the girls think Kaitlin is dead * Casha has the normal ray from "Back To School..." ** In addition, she mentions that she stole it from Trev, who still has possession of it since "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" * In the end credits, there are references to some past episodes: ** "Stuck In A Ditch" ** "Green With Envy" ** "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" ** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** "The Legend of Savannah" ** "Twitter Trouble" ** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" ** "Driving Gone Wrong" ** "Just Use Your Imagination" ** "Fly Away" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles